


Tornado

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boy friends being cute, Fluff, Fun, Izaya being weird, Kinda crackish I think, Love, M/M, Shizuo being strong, giggles, regretful choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Shizuo wants to hear more of Izaya's laugh. He can't get enough of it and wants to create more of those sweet giggles.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Tornado

Izaya had many regrets in his life, well half regrets maybe, he thought as he laid in the floor of his apartment. He thought of his fucked up sisters and all the chaos he caused around the city. He caused so much destruction. He even ruined Shizuo with every chance he got.

He starred up at the ceiling watching it spin in and out of focus. He could hear Shizuo screaming his name in a panic. Yeah he definetly ruined him. He felt, more that seen, the shadow fall across him as Shizuo knelt next to him calling out his name.

He rolled his eyes slowly to the side to see Shizuo starring at him with wide eyes. He looked deeply upset and concerned. He was still calling out to Izaya with his fists balled in his lap. Izaya's eyes rolled around to see his apartment. 

Everything was destroyed. Books and paper work shredded all across the room like confetti. His furniture was either turned upside down or broken. Was that his keyboard lodged into the wall? He closed his eyes still hearing Shizuo telling him not to move and thought about the events from five minutes ago. Those regretful choices.

"Hey Izaya!" Shizuo called out as he walked into Izaya's apartment.

Izaya was spinning in his computer chair laughing. He stopped as Shizuo walked in and they both just starred at each other. Izaya grabbed his desk to stop the chair from moving.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked with a cocked brow.

"Oh... Just umm... spinning?" Izaya replied a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Shizuo asked. He made his way over to stand behind Izaya.

"I don't know. It entertains me I guess."

Shizuo leaned over to look at Izaya's computer. "Tch."

"What?" Izaya replied innocently. "I'm just keeping up with the times."

"You're talking to yourself again in the chat room Izaya." Shizuo grumbled. "Why do you need to do that? Just talk normally."

Izaya sighed. "I can get the best information if people feel comfortable talking to me. Seeing two people being friendly with each other makes it easier for people to get there."

Shizuo ran his hand through Izaya's hair while resting one on the back of the chair. Izaya closed his eyes and gave a hum. He greatly enjoyed Shizuo's rough hands being gentle with him. He reached up and grabbed Shizuo's hand and pulled it to his lips. He kissed Shizuo's knuckles one by one. 

"Relax Shizu-chan. I am simply keeping tabs."

Shizuo pulled his hand away and turned Izaya in his chair to face him. He knelt down to be at eye level. "Really? You ain't planning to burn down the city this time? Again?" Shizuo gave him a stern gaze.

Izaya grinned wide and leaned over to kiss him. "Only if you're in it." He said softly.

Shizuo moaned slightly as their lips brushed. He closed his eyes and found his hands sliding up Izaya's back. Izaya drapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and smiled against his lips. Izaya was always good at being the distraction to change the subject.

Shizuo pulled away to Izaya's displeasure. "Hey I have an Idea." Shizuo stood up and grinned down at Izaya. He had a hand on each arm rest practically trapping Izaya in a cage.

Izaya looked up questiongly. "Yeah? That can be dangerous you know."

Shizuo grinned and leaned down to give another quick kiss. It was a little rougher than the first as if a warning. "No more dangerous than you left alone in a chat room." He stood back up and grinned.

Izaya laughed. "Well get on with it. What is your brilliant idea? I hope it's taking me to bed." Izaya smiled slyly.

Shizuo's face flushed slightly. "Naw. I was thinking about how you seemed to really enjoy spinning in your chair. I've seen you do it on a few occasions. I bet I could give you a good spin." Shizuo gently rotated the chair with Izaya in it.

"Oh? I do enjoy it I can't lie." He giggled a little as he made his way around.

"Let me try it." Shizuo smiled and spun him again.

"I don't know Shizu-chan." Izaya couldn't stop the little rush rise in him at the thought. Spinning in his chair was one of his favorite things next to people watching and time in his bedroom with Shizuo. 

"Come on. I know you love it. I've seen you do it a lot." Shizuo gave him another light spin.

"Really?" Izaya looked away. The embarrassment clear in his face.

"Yeah." Shizuo stopped the chair with Izaya facing away. He leaned over and brushed his lips across Izaya's ear. "Just once. After that I'll take you to bed using that other brilliant idea."

Izaya shuddered. "If you insist."

Shizuo grinned wide behind him. "Hang onto the arms. I'll give you a good one."

Izaya couldn't stop the wide grin from breaking off his face. He also couldn't stop the excitement from bubbling in his chest. He pushed his chair out more so Shizuo could have more room. Shizuo gave a light spin. It was a little harder than what he was doing moments before.

Izaya giggled.

Shizuo grinned. "Yeah?" He loved hearing Izaya's laugh like this. Untainted by the schemes and just happy. Happy with him. He gave another spin. A little harder again. "Told you." He could listen to that laugh for the rest of his life and never have his fill.

Izaya laughed and laughed as he watched the room spin. He felt such a rush watching the room blend together in a mash of blacks and grays. "Faster!" He shouted suddenly. He completely lost himself in the moment and was having too much fun. 

Shizuo didn't think twice. He spun the chair as hard as he could. Forgetting for just a moment that Izaya was a mere man and Shizuo... well Shizuo was Shizuo. The chair spun so fast that it created a tornado effect and Izaya went flying across the room. 

"Shit!" Shizuo shouted in a panic.

The speed was so strong that he ripped past his desk throwing everything on it in every direction. The keyboard wizzed past Shizuo slamming into the wall. The desk flew over and the drawers ripped out throwing paper work into the wind.

Izaya kept spinning all the way down the steps to the living room. Books were sucked into his spinning form and ripping apart. His couches flipped over and his coffee tablet splintered in half as he collided with it.

The chair flipped over tossing Izaya out of it. He landed hard, rolled a few feet and stilling on his back. The room was spinning wildly as he starred dizzy at the ceiling. Paper was floating down around him like feathers. Shizuo was shouting his name and running to his side but Izaya couldn't focus on anything at the moment.

"Shit Izaya!" Shizuo shouted. He ran to Izaya tripping over a couch. "Fuck!" He managed to get to Izaya and knelt next to him. "Are you ok! Hey speak to me! Damn it I forgot to be careful. Izaya!"

Izaya looked at him for a second trying to still Shizuo in his gaze. Shizuo just kept moving and there were multiples. Izaya then let his gaze travel around the room. His mind was a regretful mess. Shredded paper was floating gently to the floor and he wondered what the celebration was for. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Open your eyes Izaya! Damn it I'm sorry!" Shizuo's panicked sound caused Izaya to look over at him. His eyes met Shizuo's desperate ones. He smiled despite feeling like all his insides were about to come out of his mouth.

"Shizu-chan?" He managed on a shaky breath.

Shizuo's face washed with relief. "Yeah?"

"Leave the spinning to me next time." Izaya said right before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally thought about this idea this morning. I don't know where it came from but I HAD TO WRITE IT. It's so cute thinking of Shizuo slowly spinning Izaya around but come on! Imagine the destruction!!!!!


End file.
